Besos Francosajones
by Maira Lily
Summary: El pequeño Inglaterra tiene una enorme duda que no sabe cómo resolver así que acude a Francis para ver si él puede ayudarle.


Besos

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece a mí sino a Hidekazu Himaruya y a su maravillosa mente.

Un joven de rubios cabellos alborotados se paseaba intranquilo por el amplio salón de una casa de estilo victoriano. Tenía el prominente ceño fruncido y las manos agarradas tras la espalda. Alzó el rostro y salió de su casa con paso firme. Caminó por las calles abarrotadas de gentes; comerciantes, campesinos, marineros… Era tan hermoso caminar y confundirse con ellos. Sus brillantes ojos verdes se perdían de puesto en puesto, admirando su grandeza. La grandeza de Inglaterra. Sonrió satisfecho para si mismo, pero no tenía tiempo para ensoñaciones. Negó con la cabeza y apretó el paso para llegar a un pequeño prado cerca del Támesis. Allí recostado contra un árbol se encontraba otro joven rubio, algo mayor que el, tenía los ojos cerrados y los rubios cabellos le caían en cascada a cada lado del rostro.

-Hola.- Dijo con voz áspera el más bajo clavando su mirada en el hermoso rostro del otro chico, aunque el nunca admitiría eso. Porque, en realidad, no era hermoso solo era que la luz de la mañana le sentaba extrañamente bien en su cabello dorado.

-Bonjour.- Sonrió el chico que estaba sentado haciendo que se media melena se agitase suavemente. El de cabellos alborotados se sentó junto al mayor en silencio y ambos se dedicaron a observar. Al cabo de un rato Arthur dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia su compañero ojiazul pero enseguida desvió la mirada. Un poco después despegó los labios intentando decir algo pero los cerró al instante. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que no era capaz de hablar con ese estúpido francés.

-¿Te ocurre algo, mon ciel?- Preguntó el ojiazul endulzando las palabras al hablar, resultando empalagoso el tan solo escucharle. Arthur acentuó su ceño fruncido y pensó bien lo que iba a decir, de no encontrarse en esa encrucijada ya le habría mandado a callar a ese estúpido cara de rana. Pero la verdad era que necesitaba de su escasa sabiduría.

-No te rías.- Le advirtió antes de comenzar.- Anoche vi a una sirvienta y al jardinero más joven en el cuarto de la costura, estaban muy pegados. A través de la puerta vi como pegaban sus labios.- Hizo una pequeña pausa en la cual miró a su compañero.- ¿Qué era eso que hacían Francis?

Los labios del francés se curvaron en una seductora sonrisa, la pequeña oruga le estaba preguntando acerca de l'amour. Desde luego había acertado, él era todo un experto en eso. Sonrió maliciosamente, si bien iba a ayudarlo también iba a divertirse, ya que estaba.

-Es algo muy complicado.- Dijo colocando de forma teatral su mano derecha sobre su barbilla.- Pero si cierras los ojos te lo mostraré.

Arthur estaba perplejo, ¿de qué serviría cerrar los ojos? A lo mejor el francés estúpido iba a hacer algún tipo de magia. No muy convencido cerró los ojos pues sabía que la curiosidad no lo dejaría en paz hasta que supiese lo que habían hecho esos dos. Francis se acercó a él y le susurró al oído cada uno de sus movimientos, Haciendo que Arthur temblara por el contacto de su aliento colándose en su oído.

-Los besos son muy diversos, toman formas distintas dependiendo de la persona a la que se los quieras dar. Por ejemplo,- agarró la cara del más pequeño entre sus manos y besó con suavidad sus mejillas.- este es un beso en la mejilla, se da a las personas que quieres, como a los amigos o los hermanos.- Volvió a aproximarse al rostro del pequeño pero esta vez besó su frente.- Este es un beso en la frente, señal de protección.- Esta vez fue su nariz la que se aproximó a la del pequeño, la rozó con la suya y después apretó con suavidad.- Un beso de gnomos, es un beso muy cariñoso. A veces se lo dan los amigos íntimos, otras las parejas enamoradas.- Sus pestañas acariciaron la mejilla derecha del pequeño que sonrió ante el suave contacto.- Este es un beso de mariposa, supongo que se puede usar como el anterior.- Añadió pensativo.- Y este es tu beso, es un beso muy especial, es un beso que solo se dan aquellos que experimentan la magia más poderosa de todas, l'amour.- Acto seguido besó con suavidad los finos labios de la oruga inglesa. Después olvidó su suavidad y apretó un poco más sus labios. Entreabrió los ojos, pues el también los había cerrado y vio a su pequeño amigo completamente sonrojado. Se separó lentamente de él y salió corriendo, sin duda se había divertido bastante.

Inglaterra abrió los ojos poco después de dejar de sentir la calidez de Francis en sus labios. Entonces se percató de que el bastardo había huido.

-¡Estúpido cara de rana!- Gritó a la nada conocedor de que el francés ya no podía oírle. Definitivamente jamás volvería a confiar en ese idiota de Francis, porque eso era, un imbécil y un tonto y a él no le había gustado nada su magia. ¿O tal vez si? Cerró los ojos y negó fervientemente con la cabeza, ese Francia se las veía con él, claro que sí. Y le demostraría que él era mejor, obviamente. Así que con un lindo sonrojo corrió a su casa a preparar alguna broma pesada para Francis. Se iba a enterar bien de quien era Inglaterra ese bastardo.

Me gustó escribir esto porque fue algo sencillo que no me costó mucho, es que ese pervertido de Francis es el mejor. Gracias por leerlo, bueno aquí está el escaso vocabulario extranjero que he puesto y que probablemente ya sepan.

Bonjour: Buenos días, hola.

Mon ciel: Mi cielo, cielo mío.

L'amour: El amor.


End file.
